Watchmen Wanderings in a Ficlet Form
by jackiez32
Summary: 10 drabbling ficlets written to 10 random songs, All featuring Ozy! Ficlet inspiration from Supaslim.
1. I Still Haven't Found

A/N: So here they are! The ominous ficlets. You have been warned these tend to be purely drabble and are often rather fluffy. And random. And more often than not, romantically inclined. So if you'd like to give me some feedback, its always welcomed. Feel free to flame, but do so with an actual constructive point. The Watchmen universe and listed songs belong to their respective owners, no copyright infringement intended. The inspiration for these has come from Supaslim (many thanks for the idea).  
Anywho...most of these will be written from an Adrian Veidt/Ozymandias perspective as I find his personality interesting.

** I Still Haven't Found What I'm looking For – U2**

He had searched and searched. Always looking. Seeking. On the hunt for the one thing that money couldn't buy.

The list was endless. Mountains, cities, high, low and everywhere in between. He was Adrian Veidt for Christ's sakes. Adrian Veidt!

And he was empty. Nothing but the endless cycle of working and sleeping…with little deviation between the two. Love wasn't something he actively sought, but actively desired. He thought he would never find it in this lifetime. Resigned himself to a life of solitude and loneliness.

But then there she was. Radiant. A burst of sun into his black life. His one, his everything, his life.

His Love.


	2. Smoke on the Water

**Smoke on the Water [live] – Deep Purple**

Oh Fuck them! Who the hell did they think they were? Just silly little people playing dress-up in masks and capes. No point to their searches. No method to their madness. Damn. At least he _had_ a plan. Something he was _doing_ with his life. He had an Empire for gods sakes! And what did they have? Nothing. Exactly his point. So what did they think they were doing telling him what to do. He was, after all, the World's Smartest Man. And they just sat there like slugs…smoking and drinking and- fuck. That bastard. Why did the Comedian have to exist? Adrian swore that he would pay for his insolence. Yes _he_ would be the best one to lead them. Who else could honestly do the job? Rorschach would've killed every piece of scum within the city limits, no tact, just a brutal killing spree. And Nite Owl II would have sat there trying not to piss anyone off, twiddling his thumbs. And Manhattan? What did he do…except for play god? And the Comedian…well fuck him and his attitude. It was he, Ozymandias who would rule.

a/n: So this was after the first Crimebusters meeting where the Comedian basically screws everything up. Pardon the language...but he was a little pissed.


	3. Come As You Are

**Come as you Are – Nirvana**

Ahh. People. How they swarmed about droning on their dull little lives. Walking below him on the streets they resembled insects, bees to be precise. So easily controlled by one entity.

A queen bee.

And control she did. Day after day, night after hapless night. Controlling him from the inside out, with a glance of her eyes, a smirk upon lips, the slightest touch…

He could remember the days before he had been ensnared by her force, they were listless, pointless and drifted off into some haze… meaningless and insignificant.

a/n: sorry for the shortness...and the late update XD


	4. Far Behind

**Far Behind – Candlebox**

He hated feeling like this. Anxious. Remorseful. It was Pathetic. _Weak_. She had left him. Left him. Alone. Her reasons were pointless to him. She didn't want to be there with him. When everything fell out from under him. When descended into darkness. Little did she know, she was the only light in this world of scum. Black horrid loathsome scum. He stared listlessly at the empty frame that once held his favorite picture. They were together then, happy and jubilant. Before he had gotten so captured by his work.

Adrian slammed his fist into the desk before him, crunching the smooth surface beneath his fist. He could feel the glass biting into his fist, but what did he care? She was gone and left. And he…He was Alone.

a/n: depressing chapter, and Adrian is alone.


	5. I get a kick out of You

**I get a kick out of You – Frank Sinatra**

And there she was. Everywhere and standing still at once. Everyone was drawn to her. Her sparkling brown eyes, infectious smile and lilting laugh. He stood there for a second more and decided to go. He couldn't just watch her from afar. He wanted, no needed to see her up close. He walked fluidly towards her, a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye.  
"Adrian Veidt."

Two words were enough.

Just Enough.


	6. Take it or Leave it

**Take it or Leave it – Jet**

There. Perfect. If he was going to reveal himself today then everything would go as planned. His world was being turned upside down so the least he could do would be to look perfect. Well, he _always_ looked perfect…just more perfect than usual today. No deceptions. Its all out on the table today. The flash bulbs and bright lights were a bit irritation but he didn't really let it effect him. The press swarmed up as he walked out to the podium…anticipating what exactly he had to say.

"I, Adrian Veidt, am Ozymandias."


	7. Walk Like a Man

**Walk Like a Man – Grand Funk Railroad**

Being a superhero and the CEO of the United States biggest company wasn't hard. It was Easy. Too easy. He always felt like there was something else he should be doing. Well, he only felt like that at the office. But that probably had something to do with the fact that he had been asked to produce yet another toy line. He was out of ideas now. So what was he supposed to do? Give the people what they wanted. So he set about making a new line of heroes. Ones that people could admire. He pulled the paper out and set to work designing the new plasticine figures...but what was he doing anyways? Sitting here making _toys_. He grabbed the paper, crushed it into a ball and threw it in the trash.

The people can wait.


	8. Breaking the Habit

**Breaking the Habit - Linkin Park**

The elevator doors slid open to reveal a man. He stood there for a second, seemingly frozen in time. Just as the group of fat, balding fortune 500 CEO's looked towards the door, the man dropped his package and started shooting. Time seemed to freeze as Adrian lithely wove between and around the men, using them as disposable shields. The bullets kept coming as the man approached. Soon the gun clicked as the man neared him. Before anything else could be done, Adrian picked up the nearest object and hit the man, clubbed him more like. Only to leave him bleeding on the ground like all the other scum that had arrived today.


	9. Burning Down the House

**Burning down the House – Talking Heads**

The wall of televisions made little noise. Everything was just a hum… a mix of voices, talking yelling, singing, laughing. Just there. All of this watching was boring him. There really wasn't anything new and important in the world. Everything had gone back to they way it was before he was there. Everyone was fighting again. Just like before. Ashes to Ashes…or in this case Bullshit to more bullshit. He pushed himself up from his throne, dropping the remote onto the empty chair. He took measured steps around the hall. Nothing really interested him. Antarctica was pleasant, but flat. And cold. So very cold.


	10. Where You Lead, I will Follow

**Where You lead, I will follow – Carole King**

Bubastis looked up at him from her place on the cold marble floor. He had been much more anxious lately, or what she perceived to be anxious. Always up never resting. Just pacing back and forth; eyes never leaving the massive wall of flashing screens. Occasionally he would pause to pet her soft fur. But lately those moments had seemed to be fewer and farther between. She didn't like her master being so nonchalant and aloof. She needed some attention. Bubastis got up and walked over to where he sat. She moved in front of him and placed her head on h9s knee and looked up at him.

"Oh Bubastis, what have I done?"

a/n: its the END! M updates weren't always the best...but they are all up now! This last chapter was from Bubastis's POV. Thanks so much for taking th time to read these! Reviews are welcome!


End file.
